Light of the Lost
by LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED
Summary: I know what your thinking, basic Yugi gets forgotten, and goes on his own right? Wrong, why, you'll have to read and find out. Adopted from Isumo 1489
1. 1: A New Beginning

(AN: the first 12 chapters of this fic were made by Izumo 1489)

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!** **I just love playing the game and reading the fanfiction.**

This is the story of a boy. Not just any boy, mind you. This boy did many extraordinary things in his life, so far. This boy had solved an ancient puzzle,aided the spirit inside, and saved the world many times. Who is this amazing hero,you ask? Why, non other than Yugi Mouto.

Yugi, at the age of 16, had solved the Millennium Puzzle. With it, was given a gift of magic and a charge; to defend the world from evil. Inside the Puzzle was his spirit partner and past incarnation, Pharaoh Atem, or Yami, to some. From the beginning, these two and Yugi's friends, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor, had fought by each other's sides, and with unity and determination, fought off evils ranging from the misguided Maximilian Pegasus, to the insanity of Yami Marik.

Through it all, they remained close friends, which was all Yugi could have hoped for. He always had a warm smile and a kind word for anyone. He alone, managed the impossible and obtained the grudging respect of Seto Kaiba. (_P.S._ _Kaiba will be tweaked slightly, based on what I know of Gozaborou's tortures_) Through all his trials, even the Ceremonial final duel between him and Yami,Yugi remained a happy and pure soul. This happiness seemed asured when Yami Bakura took the Pharoah's place in the afterlife, and the, now ex-pharaoh, gained a body of his own.

Yes, life seemed great at the seeming end of Yugi's journeys as the King of Games...but not all stories truly end. For Yugi, it was only the beginning of a far darker chapter in his young, 17 year old life.

We now join our young hero three months after the Ceremonial Duel. We see inside Yugi's room, to see little change. The posters of Duel Monsters still adorn the wall. Also, the bedding and clothes are still the same, as is their placement. The walls and floor are the same, and the same person owns them. Yet, were you to look upon this room, you would think it wrong. For where you would expect to find a place of light, and a youthful spirit dwelling within, you would instead find a place of shadows, innocence long since destroyed, and a figure sitting on the bed, with a deadish quality to his eyes. What could have caused this, you ask? Such an upbeat spirit having plummeted into such a state? Well, lets take a peak in his head.

**P.O.V. Yugi's**

It's all wrong, all wrong. This wasn't how my life was suppose to be. I had good friends, I saved the world, REPEATEDLY! And, had settled down to live life in a peaceful manner with my friends. Where did it all go wrong? I know Yami being separate from me was new, but I thought that would pass. Maybe I should have seen this coming.

It all seemed to start when Joey and Mai started dating. Really though, given what they went through, beating around the bush probably seemed unnecessary. This, though, seemed to set off pairings nearly everywhere. Next came Serenity, who seemed content with Tristan. Next came Duke, with one of his fan girls of all people. Then came a shocker, Mokuba and Rebecca started dating! I mean at their age! Seto nearly had a heart attack! But, the worst was yet to come, cause next came what I dreaded since the keychain incident. ( _Check out Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga_ _for info! Even though it's filler XD_) Tea and YAMI started going out, and that was a really hard blow for me. Now don't get me wrong, they seemed great together, still do, in fact. It's just that I cared about her too. You could say my so-called, _better half_ got to her first. I've tried to be happy for them, I really have. But, I seem to die a little more inside with each time I see them.

That, however, is far from the worst of it. With everyone so busy, no one seemed to notice my grandpa getting ill. Since my mom left me in his care and seemingly vanished, I've only had him as my parent. When he finally was rushed to the hospital, I called everyone I knew for help. Ryou (Bakura), Seto, and Raphael come in my hour of need. The first to arrive was Ryou, a friend of mine that hadn't changed much from the time I met him, save he no longer had another spirit inside him. He always was kind, and was the first to comfort me. Seto, I call him that now, came next. He simply stood there waiting without a word, but his presence was a comfort at least. I bet Raphael's coming was the true surprise to all but myself. You see, he and I continued to keep in contact after the Dartz saga and we were good friends. He rushed over from his home near the former Paradias headquarters, to aid me in the waiting. It was two hours after he arrived that the results were posted. My grandfather died due to heart failure, he was 79, and seemed so strong. I'm not sure about the details of the next two weeks, I know Seto aided with the funeral and sent out the invitations. It was a small one, but nonetheless Seto did it. The only arrivals were myself, the three who comforted me, and Professor Arthur Hawkins, my grandfather's longtime friend.

I found out later, that my so called friends never paid mind to the messages I left them on that night. I also found out their invitations for the funeral were all _returned to sender_! Even Yami, who was in Tea's apartment at the time, the one I always counted on with my very soul, let me down. Now I'm in my room, deciding what to pack. Raphael has offered to take me in, and I accepted. No one knows I'm going, no one seems to care save a choice few. Right now I'm looking at my few treasures.

The first is my dueling deck, which has been my lifeline for sometime. But now it belongs to _**him,**_ it seems foreign in my hands, he'll probably ask for it tomorrow. Or just take it, that's more his style these days. I guess I know the true loyalty of my deck now. Next, is my Millennium Puzzle, or should I say, the ex-_pharaoh's_ puzzle. Finally, is the one item that I hate the most. It's that blasted matchmaker keychain! Somehow, I've always had it in my pocket, secretly hoping it would ring while I was near Tea. As if she carried hers after the fad was over. Well, that's ancient history now. It's time to move on with my life and get

stronger. (AN: _Does that not seem evil Orichalcos line or what_?) Raphael said he has the cards from Dartz's old hangout, minus the Seal of Orichalcos, such a pity. Regardless, I'll star over and make a new, _loyal_ deck, that will make that _partner_ of mine wish he'd never crossed me. He now lives the life I should have had, dancing in the light. Meanwhile I'm left to fester in the darkness. Well, with a well-placed tug here, the Puzzle is in pieces. No more magic tricks from my soul buddy! Hehehe. Now the so called Pharoah won't have is oh so special powers anymore. That plastic trash I won't even touch any more!

And as for the deck...

**End P.O.V.**

As Yugi overlooks the deck, four shining cards float to him and three Legendary Knights (AN: Critias, Timaeus, and Hermos. For information on these cards, look them up on . even though they're cards from a filler arc, they are actually pretty badass) take form. "Greetings, master Yugi," Timaeus, Knight of Atlantis, addresses him.

"What are you doing here?" a very confused Yugi inquires of the knights.

"We know your deck has abandoned you for the Egyptian Atem," Critious stated matter-of-factly.

"Then I suppose you're here to rub it in my face," a decidedly downtrodden Yugi mutters.

"No," Hermos answers," we are here to join you as part of your new deck."

This, understandably, shocks Yugi into silence, which the knights use to explain their actions. "While it is true Atem may hold sway over most monsters in your deck," Timaeus explained, " We are monsters that can sense who would be best to wield our power."

"And might I add," Heilmos added, "that pharaoh is too arrogant and doesn't need us as you do." To this Yugi looks up at them meekly, almost hurt.

"What my fellow knight meant," Critious said glaring at his brother knight," was that the pharaoh has proven himself unworthy of our power since the threat of the Leviathan has passed. Only you, who's true strength of heart has never wavered, is worthy of our abilities."

"We existed before Egypt, you see," continued Timaeus, " so we hold no preconceptions of the pharaoh's _'greatness'_." He said with a quoting gesture. This got a small laugh from Yugi at least. "That and his performance when **I **was in his service was abismal to say the least," Timaeus added with a wink.

Yugi can only stand still as tears stream from his eyes. Next he runs to the knights and hugs them with considerable force, sobbing. The three merely hold him 'till he calms down, and appear in their dragon card forms. They then zoom into Yugi's open hands, along with the spell to transform them into their knight forms. Yugi, then with all his belongings packed, and cards in hand, rushes to the car. He looks back at the empty game shop, whose contents were stored at Raphael's Mansion, with mixed feelings. So many happy memories are there, yet so much pain there is too. Still he turns, and gets into the car, with tears falling still from his eyes. However, one thing is certain to the young man.

What is past, is past...

and the future is begining now!

End

(AN: Well, after MUCH correcting the 1st chapter is completed (well, redone at least) I will not be changing much about Izumo story structure, so prepare Tristan, Tea, Joey, and most of all Atem, for a lot of bashing. Atem will remind those of you of a certain douchebag ('cough uchi-ass cough') so if you don't like it, well not much I can do haha. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!)


	2. 2: Hero's Come Back

**Light of the Lost**

_Chapter 2_

**Hero's Come Back**

When we last left our hero Yugi, he was heading to his new home with his friend Raphael. During the trip, he was going over duel monsters he'd seen and faced, trying to think of ones to put in his new deck. Just recently, the three Legendary Dragons/ Knights of Atlantis returned and chose Yugi to have their power. This brought Yugi's long since lost will to play the game back full force. Trouble is, out of all the monsters he'd seen, he could not figure out how to make a new deck! After all, it was _Atem_ who'd altered his grandfather's deck and made it his own since Battle City.

Yugi then growled in frustration at the thought of the ex-pharaoh of Egypt. This entire mess seemed to start with that Ceremonial Duel ending in Yugi's favor. Yet, hearing Tea's plead for Atem to stay broke Yugi's heart, and with a few words to the forces that be, the spirit who was once in Bakura took his place. Yugi felt he should have known the superior smirk and what he said before walking through the gates meant something more:

(_Please know this part was never part of the manga or anything. This is pure fanfiction people!_)

_The spirit looked back as he started to walk through the shadowed gate. "Well done young whelp, and thank you," he said with a mocking grin," it seems we all got what we wanted." Then, unnoticed by the others, the spirit of the Rings' eyes softened with, strangely enough, pity. "They called me a thief in life," he said directly at Yugi," but, I tell you this, I never stole from those who could not afford it. Slaves and nobles, hell even priests were all dead at my feat." He then cast a downward glance before continuing, "But even I, the King Thief Bakura, could never commit the crimes that fool of a Pharaoh did, and him without even knowing it. I know what lies in store for your life, perhaps when that time comes, we will have more in common, and you may yet understand what measure of hell truly drove me." With that he turned into the shadows and was gone along with the gate. All the while everyone crowded around Yami, and for the life of him, Yugi could not shake this deep feeling of dread..._

It wasn't two days after their week spent in Egypt that Atem and Tea were dating. Not the Yugi was envious of that, but rather what it stood for. Life went on for his friend and him. Yet, none of them seemed to have enough room for him. It wasn't long before he started talking with Seto, mostly because the elder Kaiba found the company of his friends "as uncomfortable as a bed of nails" as he claimed, or rather preferred to find out why the out-spoken Yugi began a steady decline in public activities. Whether at school, or anywhere else, the poor boy seemed to be unable to summon any of his old spark, unless in the company of one of his three _true_ friends. Soon after that came his grandfather's passing, and now this. 'Man,' Yugi thought, 'this whole self-pity thing is addictive.' He the looked at the cards he held in his hand. His, **HIS**, own Legendary Dragon Cards, he cracked a smile at that, they came to **him**, because **they** believe in **him**. 'So,' Yugi continued in his head, 'I've no reason to give up, only to fight harder with all I've got, especially with this new support.' His thoughts trailed once again until the car came to a stop at a rather large western style house. Ok, scratch house try mansion, only slightly smaller than Seto's place really.

"Well," Raphael said, "We're here Yugi." As they got out of the car, two men got Yugi's bags from the trunk. "The butlers will take your things to your room. For now I'll take you to the gaming room." he turned around and looked Yugi straight in the eye. "All the cards their are not owned, so you can use them to build your deck. Just don't try going Guardian on me OK," Raphael added with a grin. Yugi nodded to him as he approached the room. To say it was every duelists dream come true would be an understatement, so many cards lined the walls. 'I think I'm gonna faint,' Yugi thought, funny how such things can happen to a pro duelist. (PS. I would not do any better than Yugi in that situation, Hail to the cards!) Yugi seemed to glide though the veritable warehouse of cards ranging from the most common cards, to rare cards that rival the god cards in value. As he continued, he spotted a section that somehow felt different from the rest, warmer in a way, like when you come home to a warm fire on a cold day. Had anyone been around, they would have seen the eye of Horus glowing on Yugi's forehead, as he reached out for the cards, which would become his next deck.

Several hours later, Yugi emerged from the room, and found Raphael in the living room practicing his dueling. It was then Yugi noticed the cards Raphael was using were newer version of his old cards, judging from the better condition. "My cards are on the mantle there Yugi," Raphael said without looking up. The former Orichalcos Biker pionted to his fireplace, just right of a plasma screen TV, (sorry, couldn't help myself), and behind a rather large display case, were all his old cards on display, Guardian Eiotos (please correct me if wrong spelling) was in the center of the arrangement. Strangely, Yugi could see a soft glow emitting from the cards in the display; it seemed to strech out all the way to the deck Raphael now carried. This brought a smile to Yugi's face, seeing the bond between deck and duelist, especially from one such person as his friend. This however snapped him out of his reflecting enough to talk to Raphael. " Hey," he said in an excited tone, "I finished my new deck Raphael!" "That's great news Yugi," Raphael responded with a knowing look in his eye, " I take it you'll be needing a regulation duel disk next, right?" Yugi only nodded, and soon, both were headed to the nearest store to purchase a custom duel disk for Yugi. Granted Yugi said a regular one would do, but Raphael insisted, knowing all the while that whatever Yugi could have made would deserve the very best, just as the deck's master does as well.

Upon arrival, Yugi was once again in shock, this time at the sight of so many different styles of disks in the shop. It was fairly new, but these custom shops were all over the world now, though only the super rich ever could get one, enter Raphael. "Hey Valon, good to see you," Raphael called into the back. A clanking was heard and what sounded like a yelled answer until another of the former DOOM crew showed up all smiles. "Hey, look wha the cat dragged in eh? SO, how ya been mate? You don't call, never write..." "Because I'm over here for lunch and a duel nearly every Wednesday," Finished Raphael accompanied by Yugi laughing at their antics. "Awe, your no fun Raph, but seriously, good teh see ye man. And what's this then! Little Yugi Mouto, the high rular of games himself, graces my humble shop with his presence," the Australian biker says in an elaborate bow. This proves too much for all involved and, laughing hysterically, all go into the back and sit down in a lounge chair or two. "Man, I still got it. Mum always said I was a natural comic," Valon said after he calmed down. "Yeah," Yugi said in agreement," But then the dueling world would be out one amazing duelist, and duel disk customizer to boot." "Anyway, down to business, after all it's **not** Wednesday, so I'm not here on a social call, alright," Raphael said but with a smile to take the sting out of his words. "Fine, fine, let me guess. Little Yugi needs a new disk and you want me to hook him up, is that about right?" The two nodded," Well then, I got just the piece for this little bloke here." Valon then got up, went to his display case and brought out the latest model Duel Disk (think Yu-Gi-Oh! GX people we are talking sharp looking here!) but with a gold and silver paint job, complete with Horus's eye symbol engraved near the deck slot. "And don't you even think of saying it's too good for you, mate," Valon said," 'cause frankly, you just don't give yourself enough credit. Besides, it looks good on ya," he finished with a chuckle.

Not a second later, someone entered the shop saying loudly, " I'm here for a custom Duel Disk." Everyone ran up to the front, wondering just who would cause such a ruckus. The person they find is none other than...Bandit Keith Howard! "Like I'll let you buy one o' my disk ya bloody yank," Valon yelled knowing of Keith and his exploits at Duelist Kingdome. "Who said anything about buying, your going to give it to me now!" Kieth said menacingly. "You got ta be..." Valon began before he was struck with an idea. "Say Yugi," Valon said facing the young man, "How's about you take that disk of yours for a test drive on bandana boy over here, eh? And to make things more interesting," Valon continued to Keith, "I'll even let you use one of my disks, pick anyone you want. And if you win, that disk is yours." Keith was practically salivating at the prospect of winning any disk he wanted, plus boosting his reputation again by beating the Duel King for the duel disk! "Alright, you got yourself a duel!" he said putting on a black disk with silver spikes grafted on the wings.( The panels where you put your cards, everyone.)

Yugi, after preparing, draws five cards and says," Just so you know Keith, things have changed and so have I." "Oh really," Keith responds," and what could that possibly mean to me?" "It means" Yugi said in a low yet unusually strong voice, "that I have found out things the hard way." He turns slightly away so his eyes are hidden. "But," he continues," I now know it was inevitable, and I am ready to show everyone my true strength, starting today, **with you**!" He finishes, his eyes normally so big are narrowed, and his posture one of a seasoned duelist. He stares his opponent in the face with a confidence that rivaled his former partner if not totally blowing it out of the running.

"Now," Yugi begins," Let's Duel!"

(AN: if you're confused at the way words are spelled while Valon talks, he's Australian in the series, at least in the English Dub. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!)


	3. 3: Mechs vs Heroes

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own YuGiOh,**

Light of the Lost Chapter 3: Mechs vs Heroes: Test of the New Deck

"So you spikey haired pipsqueak, you ready to rumble?" taunted a nervous Bandit Keith Howard.

'I've fought for my friends for to long,' Yugi thought as he drew his sixth card, 'it's time I started fighting for my own sake as well. After all, I have been a bully magnet for a long time...'

_We see Yugi entering junior high, not 2 years ago. This Yugi seems so on edge,_ _you'd think the poor boy would faint dead away at the sound of a pin drop!_ _Not that his caution was misplaced, as we are about to see. "Hey shrimp!"_ _called a randome bully as he strutted up to Yugi. "You haven't paid the toll yet_ _punk, so fork over yer cash now!" After this is a familiar situation for that time, Yugi being beaten up, shaken down, and tossed aside after what he had on him_ _was taken and he was very beaten up. We continue as Yugi limps off to his first_ _class late as usual, though the teacher long since stopped bothering Yugi, given_ _detention never seemed to help. All in all, Yugi's life with others involved_ _mainly 2 things; getting ignored by his pears, or getting a beating up by them._ _This was the norm for the 14-year-old boy, with the only light being his long_ _time friend Tea. She alone treated Yugi as any human should, aside from his_ _grandfather. At times he wondered, why not just give up on living this painful_ _life? What is there to really fight for? What could he possibly do to make a_ _difference?_

There were times Yugi had nearly given in to all the pain in his life. But as Yugi

looked at the card he drew, he knew what the answer was to his question. " My move Kieth," Yugi stated to his opponent, " and it starts with this. I summon Elemental Hero Avian, in attack mode."

(AN: Like in 5ds when a card is played I will sometimes describe the card and its effects (if any). Don't like it, Spheal with it (my new catchphrase lol))

Elemental Hero Avian is a Level 3 Wind attribute Warrior monster with 1000 ATK and 1000 DEF.

With that declaration a man in a feathered green jump suit appeared on the field. After executing a few 'heroic' poses, he settled into a fighting stance and glared at Keith. Speaking of whom, the American reject could only stare dumfounded as to why the supposed 'King of Games' would use a monster with 1000 attack point and defense points, as well as it having no effect what so ever? "Next," Yugi continued," I'll play 2 cards facedown on the field. That ends my turn."

As Keith drew his card he burst into hysterical laughter," HAHAHAHAHA! Oh MAN! I knew this was gonna be cake, but THIS is just TOO MUCH!"

Naturally, Valon wasn't too sure of Yugi's strategy either, I mean, you would be too if your friend made what appeared to be a major mistake in his deck's assembly. However, Raphael stood calm, knowing Yugi's victory was practically in the bag.

"Well, ya little shrimp bait, I guess it's time for me to retire you,

PERMENENTLY!" Keith said as he slapped a card into his disk. "First, I'll play

Heavy Storm to wipe out your Spell and Trap cards on the Field."

"Not gonna happen Keith, open face-down cards!" With that both cards reveled themselves," My first card is a chain to your Spell, Waboku, which protects my monsters from attack for this turn, and next is my Quick-play Spell called Emergency Provisions, which I chain to my trap card, increasing my life points by 1000 for every spell or trap I get rid of with it's effect. Now incase you don't get it, my provisions will bring me to 1000 life points by sending my trap's card to the graveyard, but since Waboku has already activated, it's effect can't be stopped by either of our cards. So you wasted your spell," Yugi conclude giving Keith a mocking smile.

Naturally, Keith was less than pleased about that," So you wanna play, let's play!

Since it's still my move, I now use cost down to lower the level of all monsters in my hand by 2. All I have to do is send a card to the graveyard." Having said as much, he sent his Zoa to the graveyard. "Next, I'll summon Blowback Dragon to the field in attack mode."

Blowback Dragon is a level 6 Dark Attribute Machine Monster with 2300 ATK and 1200 DEF.

Once per turn you may flip 3 coins and target one monster your opponent controls. If at least 2 of the results are heads the targeted monster is destroyed.

…

"It may not be able to use it's 2300 attack points yet, but its effect can still work, all I have to do is land 2 out of 3 coin flips on heads and I can send your bird boy to the grave." In the middle of the arena, 3 holographic coins flipped up and fell down. Only 1 out of those 3 was heads. Yugi simply smirked at his venting opponent; "This turn's not done yet wimp, up next cars is Monster Reborn so I can call back my lost Zoa (2600atk/1600def) to the field! Following that is a card face-down, So let's see your move," Keith said obviously feeling secure with his cards.

"Keith," Yugi said as he drew his next card, "you'll have to do much better than that. My next card is Mystical Space Typhoon, a Spell that will destroy that face-down card of yours." Keith gritted his teeth as his Bottomless Trap Hole was destroyed before Yugi's next monster could fall into its depths. " As for my next trick," Yugi continued, " I'll play Pot of Greed, a spell that let's me draw two cards outside my draw phase." With the two new cards, Yugi was ready to end this duel. " My next card is what will give my heroes the advantage, the Field Spell Card, Skyscraper!" Suddenly, the entire field seemed to be on the roof of a building in what could only be described as New York City, or some other concrete jungle. " Don't think I'm done just yet Keith, next is the Combo that will destroy you. I play Elemental Hero Burstnatrix (1200Atk/800Def) to the field in attack mode!" Next to the first hero came a woman in red spandex, with a fireball in each hand. She also seemed to glare right through Keith, not that he was scared of some chick...right? "Finally, I play my last spell, Polymerization, which fuses my two monsters together." This swirling mass next took on the shape of a green and red hero with a dragon's head for a right arm, and white wing on the left side of his back.

"Meet Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman is a level 6 Wind Attribute Warrior type monster with 2100 ATK and 1200 DEF. When this monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, your opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

"And since you've been such a good sport, I'll end my turn," Yugi said in a way that you just wouldn't picture the guy saying normally.

Keith, well... was ready to pounce on Yugi just on principal alone would be a vast understatement. He instead drew his card and declared loudly, " Blowback Dragon, fry that worthless twerp's hero with Cannon Shot!"

With those orders, Blowback Dragon charged to attack, but the hero that was his supposed target appeared almost out of thin air, and burnt his opponent to a crisp with it's dragon head arm! "But...but...but...how?" was all Keith could stammer out as his machine was totaled before his eyes.

"Sorry Keith," Yugi said in amusement," But Skyscraper increases an Elemental hero's strength by 1000 when it fights a monster with a higher attack power. Also, my Flame Wingman's ability deducts life points equal to the attack points of the monster it destroys in battle from the opponent." Keith could only stand shell-shocked as his life points dwindled to 900 in just one turn. He even ended his turn without using his new card he'd drawn.

"Oh well," Yugi said sighing at the situation," I guess my next opponent will be my deck's real field test. For now, Flame Wingman, Blazing Wind!" The order given, the hero sliced through Zoa as though it were a hot knife through butter, bringing Keith's life points down to Zero. The holograms soon deactivated, leaving a semi-conscious Keith staring off into space, a calmly grinning Raphael, and a Valon who looked as though he'd had been hit by Gail-force winds. "Well," the disk maker said, "that was an interesting experience, make no mistake." He then proceeded to take the disk, put it back in it's case, and face plant into the back-room couch. Needless to say, Yugi was rather pleased with his deck, though Keith was not a real good person to judge that by. Through it all though, Yugi really firmed his belief he'd had since his younger days of uncertainty.

_That people need heroes, people that set a good example and never back down._

_They need some one to stand up._

_To show them what can be done with hard work and determination._

_And, no matter the odds, to always fight to the very end._

A person Yugi always strived to be.

**End chapter**

AN: First of all a big thank you to Kirit0 SAO and XanfiretheShinigami for correcting my mistake in the last chapter. I had put a chapter from my other story, Curse of the Werefox instead of the chapter that's there right now, and if not for their reviews I might've missed that mistake so thanks again Kirit0 and Xanfire! For those of you who don't know what Elemental Heroes are, they're used by Jaden Yuki (who in my opinion has hair that looks like Kuriboh lol) from Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Sorry if the duel wasn't good enough but think about it this way: King of Games vs. Douchebag/FORMER intercontinental champion. Yeah not much of a challenge there for Yugi. Also I am using the effect that Skyscraper had in the Anime. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. 4: Discovery of the True King

Light of the Lost chapter 4: Discovery of the True King

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter Start

After the fiasco at Valon's shop, Yugi and Raphael returned to the mansion with Yugi's proud new disk on his arm. As he looks at it, he begins to think of where to go from here. Being it's still summer vacation, he has time to kill before school starts in a couple of weeks. But what could a kid like him hope to do? I mean, Yami seemed to be the best in so many circles; he'd just be shoved off like a corny admirer. It wouldn't be the first time...

_It was about 3 weeks after Yami had his own body, and he was already a pop_ _icon in the dueling world. Naturally fandom and cosplay came into the mix,_ _though this was not a good thing in Yugi's case. For nearly a __week he__ endured_ _being called the "Mini Yami" or the "Jr. King of Games". And let's not forget_ _the crowning achievment, what Yami called him at school, the classic "mini me"_ _gag, which got the whole school in an uproar. In fact, everyone from teachers_ _to students seemed to be laughing at this. The only one not amused was the ever_ _present sourpuss Seto Kiba. That is not to say he didn't liked the comment his_ _**true **__rivals' supposed protector made, it was just he had no sense of humor. Or_ _at least that was what most believed. In reality, even Seto could barely look_ _upon the broken boy that was walking the halls of his school these days. If_ _Mokuba and Rebecca ever found out, well, Kaiba thought, even he shuddered to_ _think of the mayhem that would ensue. Still, all he could do was watch_ _helplessly, since he still had a rep to maintain, and hope Yugi could rise above_ _this on his own. Meanwhile, Yugi seemed about ready to break down,_ _especially since his Grandpa's health wasn't so good lately, and Yami was_ _always out with freinds, or __**admirers**__, depending on the day. It seemed things_ _couldn't get any worse, which as always, they did._

Yugi shook himself out of his musings of the past. While the death of his grandfather was tragic, it caused Seto to finally break his habit of observing only, and made him participate more actively in the betterment of the boy's life. Perhaps in the hope that one day, his friend could once again rise to the heights he held not so long ago. Though Yugi scoffed at the idea of being 'King of Games' again. That title belonged to the Pharoah, and regardless of his own feelings, he knew it was him that caused all those victories. Little did he know, that elsewhere, a discovery had been made by a somewhat familiar face.

Halfway round the world, Shadi, guardian of the seven items, was living his life with the Ishtar's much as he had since the final duel of souls that ended with the Pharaoh remaining in the world of the living. He and the young miss Ishtar would still descend into the catacombs of the Tomb keepers, learning steadily all they could of the ancient past. Right now, he was just relaxing, when a familiar feeling over took him.

'Strange,' thought the turban-wearing man,' I feel as though an ancient power has awakened, yet, I have not my Key to determine it's origins. Only the Pharaoh's puzzle remained active after the final duel, so what was awakening, and how could I be detecting it?'

These questions were only answered with more questions inside the man's own mind. Yet, he could swear on his life

that it seemed like the power of the god monsters. But, they were sealed away, weren't they?

"_**No you ignorant fool**__,_**"** a mysterious voice said as Shadi fell through a hole that reminded him of the Shadow Realm.

After what felt like hours his tumble ended in the same dreamscape that Pegasus found himself in after creating the God cards. Speaking of whom, were all floating in front of him in a menacing manner. **"**_**You,**_**"** Obelisk the Tormentor bellowed at the man, **"**_**You who guarded the cursed alchemy of Egypt. The time**__**has come for the true Pharaoh to awaken.**_**" **

Now Shadi was confused, wasn't thePharaoh already out of the Puzzle?

**"**_**Not the pretender you mortal fool,**_**"** Slifer

the Sky Dragon responded to his thought, **"**_**We mean the true Pharoah, the one**__**with the spirit of Horus, the one whose true power was sealed until the Alchemy**__**that bound the False Pharoah of 5,000 years was finally put to rest.**_**" **

This stillmade no sense to the confused guardian. Was there another true Pharaoh? Andwhy did the he not know this was the case before?

**"**_**You did not know because**__**you never properly understood the origins of the items,**_**"** the massive presenceof The Winged Dragon of Ra called to him. **"**_**The so called 'Holy Items' were**__**never holy to begin with. All that they ever had been were the working of**__**mortal men who created what you would know as a Philosopher's stone, except**__**there were seven and they were mixed with gold.**_**"**

This startled the man since hehad herd of such alchemic arts, but that would mean...

**"**_**Now you understand,**_**"** Ra said in a nearly understanding tone, **"**_**We never truly**__**gave our blessings to the Pharaoh who you served then, we were slaves to the**__**items power. The same power that sealed the true spirit of Horus from that false**__**one Atem.**_**"**

Shadi had to fight not to faint or break down, though he came surprisingly close to doing both. All he knew, his whole belief system, was based on dirty human alchemy? Humans, that enslaved the gods to do their bidding? He could barely believe the depth of the sins that were connected with what he once thought holy. He stood, as any man who's life had suddenly been gutted, and brought to the surface for what it was: servitude to a 5,000-year-old scam that was cultivated by the greed of man, greed that he had taken part in. He never felt so dirty and violated in his entire life. Yet, that couldn't be all there was to it, he thought. The gods had to have some other reason to bring him before them.

He was proven right once again by the affirmation of Ra, **"**_**Yes, while it is true I see**__**my son's awakening in his host as a momentous occasion, there is a reason fate**__**plays his card now. We, who have returned to the Realm of Beasts, discovered**__**another ancient group of god and powers that will soon awaken. These gods have**__**powers enough to trounce the one that inhabited the puzzle. Only my true son**__**has any chance to stop them.**_**" **

Shadi then said the first words he had since arriving, "What gods do you speak of? And who holds the soul of the true Pharaoh?"

Obelisk answerd this one, **"**_**These gods are so ancient, most mortals**__**never knew what to name them,and we cannot give them names. All we can say**__**is that their power is terrible enough to make even Ra think twice, or three**__**times,**_**"** he ended with a look at the golden divine beast.

"_**As for the identity of the**__**one who hold the son of Ra,**_**"** Slifer continued, **"**_**It is one who you already know,**__**one that has suffered hard-ships of late, yet is now discovering his true**__**powers.**_**"**

**"**_**I believe,**_**"** Ra stated with certainty, **"**_**that the boy's name is…Yugi Mouto."**_

Chapter end


	5. 5: Hero's Deck and a Dim Witted Mortal

Light of the Lost Chapter 5: Hero's Deck and a Dim Witted Mortal

Disclaimer: Yugioh, me no own!

(Chapter Start)

It had been said that the journey of a thousand miles starts with the first step. Yugi certainly felt the truth in those words now. Here he was, starting his new life, having just beaten his new decks' first opponent, and he already felt tired. Then again, that could just be the sleepless nights coming back to bite, uh, you fill in the blank.

"Hey Raphael," Yugi said as he looked at his friend on the couch in the study.

"What is it Yugi," Raphael replied looking up from his paper work,

"I'm going to take a rest, where is my bedroom again?" Yugi asked tiredly.

"First door on your right, past the stairs," Raphael said with an understanding look. He could only guess how tired his friend must be, given all that happened today.

"Thanks a lot," Yugi said as he walked off for a well deserved nap. Yet, as he walked, his mind wondered to the strange event that happened earlier today.

_(Flashback)_

_Yugi felt a strange warmth envelope him as he walked to the new shelf of cards. They appeared to be the newest shipment of cards his grandpa's shop had_ _gotten just before his death. It was suppose to be part of a set that was brand_ _new and worked with two sets before it. He immediately tore into them. Each_ _card seemed to pulse with power, yet Yugi chose cards that seemed appropriate for him. The new Elemental Hero monsters were the ones he got the most of._ _With all of the possible fusions, and the way the cards seemed built for_ _teamwork, there really was no competition. But as he had finished, he saw 5_ _more packs that were out of place. As he opened the green ones, he saw a trio_ _of cards that were some of the most legendary Level cards in the world. The_ _name alone seemed to call out to him...Horus._

_(Flashback end)_

Right then and there, Yugi put the Horus cards in his deck of heroes. He knew that they might interfere with his general play, but he felt it only right to have them. Like they were some part of his deck already with the Legendary Dragons there too. Plus, the other two packs sported a card that were suppose to have been discontinued 6 months ago, a card that was called one of the Chaos God cards by some, but were normally referred to as the Envoys. These cards were said to be more rare than even the Blue Eyes White Dragons. To think, though, he'd pull such absolutely amazing cards from what he could only describe as the most daunting of odds. He knew they would all be of great help to him in the future. Speaking of the future, he foresaw a long nap as he entered his room and kicked off his slippers. He crawled under the covers soon after in his plain blue sleepwear, and drifted off into quiet slumber.

At the same time, halfway across the world, Shadi was in his vision of the Gods of Egypt digesting what they just said. "So," the turban wearing man ventured slowly, "the boy that was once Atem's host is the true Pharaoh?"

**"Yes Shadi,"** Slifer almost sighed at the man, **"and furthermore, it is said that there will be one who will challenge him with the same power, yet this other will comand one of the Chaos gods as well."**

"Um, pardon me," Shadi said shifting uncomfortably, "But who or what are the Chaos Gods?"

At this, we can answer that yes, gods can and do face-vault just like humans tend to do in anime. Mind you, only Slifer and Obelisk do this when feeling so stressed. Ra, though, settled for a good mega sweat-drop.

**"Well,"** Ra said as the other gods, ahem, picked themselves up, **"that is an interesting question. Do you know of the Black Luster Soldier?"**

"Why yes," Shadi replied guardedly," he was a fighter who's emphasis was on the application of both light and darkness to vanquish ones foes more effectively than with either alone."

**"Of course he knows of him,"** Obelisk bellowed now standing. **"What he doesn't realize is that Black Luster Soldier's true power was sealed, and it was his true form that earned him the title of a god."**

**"That,"** Slifer added, **"and his counterpart had a hand in the order of the universes' cycle; creation, destruction, and between the 2 of them, rebirth."**

"So," Shadi said nodding his head," The true pharaoh will have to face a Chaos god, but is it the soldier?"

**"No Shadi, the Soldier will be in the true Pharaoh's deck"**, replied Ra, **"it will be Chaos Emperor Dragon that will reside in the other's deck."**

"Is that a bad thing?" Shadi asked in all innocence. Sometimes it just didn't pay for gods to be immortal, especially when they wanted someone to just put them out of their misery.

Not 3 seconds later, Shadi found himself back in the room just as he left it but with words burned on the front page with a picture of him next to it. It read as follows:

_World's dimmest mortal found! Experts at a loss as to how one can function on such little common sense!_

Shadi's only comment was this," The ways of the gods are strange," before returning to the sports section.

As morning arrived, little Yugi was already up, and making his way down for breakfast. As he arrived in the dining hall, he found Raphael sitting with a cup of tea along with a plate of eggs sausage and toast. But as Yugi looked on to the table, well, his jaw dropped in shock. The array of foods, ranging from crisp bacon, to mouthwatering pancakes, to piles of French toast, to the part he could not take his eyes off of. Imagine the biggest omelet in your life, then double in size. Yugi, to his credit, restrained himself from breaking the table as he leapt, fork-and-knife-first, into the omelet, eating at super Goku speeds. Need less to say this elected a reaction from Raphael, just not what you'd expect. "I've got to make sure I get the shot of him when he sees the Waffles and Ham," the man said as he restrained a chortle as he took out a camera, so he could share this moment with Valon. And to think Valon though he was the only one to eat like an anime character.

Chapter End

AN: it might be a short chapter but it wasn't supposed to be a long chapter, just some insight on why Yugi chose the deck he chose, and some laughs in the mix. Also someone named Usdragonmaster asked why it was rated M. Well Usdragonmaster that's because there are going to be very mature themes in this story, such as swearing and maybe even a few lemons here and there. Does that answer your question Usdragonmaster?


	6. 6: First Encounter with the Darkness

Light of the Lost Chapter 6: First Encounter with the Darkness

I don't own Yugioh

Chapter Start

(continued from the previous chapter)

Not to say Yugi Mouto is a flawed individual, 'But', Raphael mused, 'he could easlly stand to chew his breakfast next time.' With a sigh, the muscle man waited in the study as Yugi went to his room to get dressed so that their day's activities could begin. Seeing as how Yugi wished to duel with his new deck and disk more, the two were heading out to Kaiba Land to duel some local kids that may have some potential. As Yugi descended, he muttered to himself," I don't know about this outfit. I really need a change in style, maybe something like Seto and his coats." This, however was heard by Raphael, who just couldn't see Yugi in white or purple. Though black or cream with a dark colored shirt with blue jeans might work for the kid, with or without the chains was optional.

Though, hidden in an undisclosed location, that even the author has no clue to as to how to get there,(_Sad, isn't it?_) a malevolent force calls one of it's minions who's silhouette in the dark is at least humanoid.

"_**Go, my disciple, and bring my**_ _**message of doom to the true Pharaoh**__," _thundered a voice who's very sound could render a lesser mortal with a heart attack.

"_Yes, my lord," _said the indiscriminant figure," _I shall not fail you._" With that, the figure bows out, and the picture fades to black.

All this went by without our resident hero having noticed a thing, except for a vague feeling of someone walking over his grave. 'Why me,' he thought looking at the heavens for an answer. What he got was dodging a passing pigeon. 'Well,' he thought wryly, 'guess I learned not to question the workings of the universe.'

Not to mention the fact he was sure there was some sick kami watching his life like a badly written story. Go figure what ideas kids get today, huh? Not that this deterred him from dueling, which was what he intended to do as he reached the large stadium.

Now a thing to keep in mind is Kaiba Land is very popular. So walking up to it to find only a person standing in the arena with no one else around would seem odd, right? Yugi, though, merely shrugged his shoulders, snapped his duel disk in place, and called out," Let me guess, you are a servant of some force bent on either world domination, destruction, or power, right?"

Not for lack of trying, but the guy couldn't help face-falling at the casual question his opponent had sent his way, as though he's heard of the likes of his master like a common occurrence!

"_I will teach you some respect young Pharaoh, especially to those that serve_ _higher gods than __you__,_" the figure said in a hissing tone.

Now normally, this kind of slip up could be handled with tact and verbal grace, as Yugi showed with his response of," Huh?"

"_Did you, harbinger of Horus, think even ye who was higher than Atem the_ _false one, could challenge the ancient might of the true divine in this world?_ _Even you, whom is the one true Pharaoh, could not be foolish enough to_ _think that those that were sealed away by the magic, that enslaved the gods of_ _Egypt, could not rise from the ashes, and destroy you once the puzzle was_ _disassembled by the one who completed it?_"

It was at this moment I'd like to point out that said force hung its head wondering why it chose the blowhard and talkative one to take first crack at the new pharaoh. Then he remembered, because the guy could only die in his service, not by his hand. Stupid, binding-blood, contracts never let you get rid of the annoying ones, so this was an easy way of getting the pest gone for good. I guess you just can't find good help anymore.

"Look," Yugi said in obvious impatience," Can we duel yet? I'll ponder your ramblings when I've beaten your sorry ass flat." Now remember, Raphael still was there with his camera, but as he was recording, he was shocked to hear Yugi speak such language. "_Very well, then,"_ the odd figure hissed. "It's time to duel!" Both called as they drew their opening hands.

_"As the challenger, I'll go first,"_ the figure said,"_ I'll place 2 cards face-down_ _and set a monster in defense mode. End turn."_

4000Lp Yugi

4000Lp Unknown

"My move," yugi said sliding his sixth card off his disk. "You said something about Horus right? Well let me introduce you to him personally. I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4, in attack mode!"

Horus the Black Flame Dragon level 4 is a Level 4 (that should be obvious lol) Fire Attribute Dragon Type monster with 1600 ATK and 1000 DEF

A man-sized bird made of silver metal appeared in front of Yugi, with a small resemblance to The Winged Dragon of Ra. " Next I'll add a card face-down and play a card to help my Horus get stronger, Level Up!" With that, Horus seemed to grow to the size of a two story building and took to the air. "Meet Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6, but this is just the beginning. Next I play Giant Trunade to send all spell and trap cards back to the owner's hands."

"_I'll chain your move with this, Tentacles of Shadows!"_ this trap card sprang to life, causing the storm to die down as black tendrils seemed to extend a short ways from the revealed trap card. "_This is a card you won't find in any stores, boy."_ The being hissed in a way that sounded like laughter. "_It, like most of my deck, is_ _made of cards that are manifestations of my personality. One could go so far as_ _to say aspects of my very soul. This, however, is done through magic of a high_ _level Darkness Game. Don't confuse this power with the Egyptian's pitiful,_ _flawed Shadow Games that were too weak to even begin to match the awesome_ _powers of the Darkness Games. Which were created by one far more competent_ _than a mere mortal like those Egyptian Alchemists. As I was saying," _he continued as he got back to the game_, "My trap keeps all_ _cards on the field unless they are sent to the graveyard, so unless you destroy_ _something, all cards remain on the field." _This did little to the boy he faced other than make him look skeptical.

"If that's all then I continue by playing Mirage of Nightmare and set another 2 cards face-down. End turn."

4000 Yugi

4000 Unknown

"_And it's my turn again," _said the annoying specter as it drew a card

"Hold on there," Yugi said guesturing to his magic card," According to my card here, on your standby phase, I draw four cards, but lose four on my standby phase, so here I go." And with that Yugi drew 4 cards

"_As I was saying," the voice suddenly more annoyed, "I'll activate my face-down_ _card, known as Shadows Release, but to use it, my hand must go to the_ _graveyard and I must remove any monsters in my graveyard from the game." _As his hand went into the grave, four ghosts seemed to rise and fade away as the figure reached for his deck.

"_The benifit is that I can summon my next monster at_ _half it's normal cost rounded down from my deck, so all I have to do is sacrifice_ _my monster, and here comes my new one." _A brief image of a hazard sign appeared and faded quickly. In it's place stood a towering giant made completely of bones. "_My monster will finish this quickly, it is called Diablo the Dark Titan_ _(2900/Atk 3000/Def) and any monster he destroys will return but on my side in_ _two turns at the cost of all cards on my field returning to my hand, but, my trap_ _stops that from happening, so all I really need to do is wait two turns huh? Go_ _Titan! Attack with Reaping Shadows!" _However, Yugi merely gestured to his next card.

"Draining Shield stops your attack and I gain life points equal to your attack points."

6900 Yugi

4000 Unknown

"Now, on my draw phase I activate Emergency provisions, which send my spell to the graveyard for another thousand life points!"

7900 Yugi

4000 Unknown

"And now I draw," Yugi said as he drew anall to familiar card. 'Let's see what this combo can do,' Yugi thought. "First I play, Spell reproduction to get back my Level Up card by discarding 2 spells. Next I use it on my monster to bring out its highest level." As this happened, it seemed Horus grew into an almost uncanny likeness if Ra save less ornate on the back and sliver-ish than gold.

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8, now to show you real power." It seemed Horus was of like mind as it seemed to actively agree with its duelist as it shrieked in a very Ra like fashion.

"_No matter, my Hazardous Interference_ _monster will trigger from my graveyard when he attacks with a monster stronger than my current one. He'll be destroyed, leaving me to hit him directly next turn!"_

"Now last but not least, I call an old friend to the stage, Timaeus!"

(Start Timaeus theme)

And wouldn't you know it, said Legendary Dragon had showed up for the party just in time to play. He seemed eager as he looked at the Titan with a scary grin on his draconic features that matched Yugi's.

"Now my dragons, Fuse!" And with that, a Dragon which seemed to be an exact copy of Timaeus except it's color was silver, had an extra set of wings and had black flames dancing around it, "Meet my god monster, Amaterasu Dragon!"

Amaterasu Dragon is a Level 9 Fire Attribute Dragon Monster with 4000 ATK and 4000 DEF.

By discarding one card and giving up life points while this card is on the field, you may inflict damage to your opponent equal to the amount of life points sacrificed.

"And guess what? You get to see his effect up close and personal. By discarding one card from my hand, I can lower your life points by the same number I sacrifice now! Let's see, I'd say 4000 would be fair." And with the loss of his hand, Yugi's enemy could only sputter in anger as Amaterasu Dragon burned away his life points with a breath of black flames.

3900 Yugi

0 Unknown

(end Timaeus theme)

The specter was about to say something when he suddenly burst into flame as though hit by the dragon again. Yugi could only shake his head at the mediocre duelist freaks he'd been facing so far. Raphael could only say he was glad to have gotten it on tape, though he could not be sure if any syndicate that had duelists that bad could be viewed as any threat. Though as both exited, Raphael did wonder as to why these guys seemed weaker than usual.

At the unknown location, the entity enjoyed the peace and quiet it had obtained, though it could not help but think that so far the true king must be frustrated with such meager opponents. Perhaps the next duel would be more difficult.

AN: For those of you who don't like the name of the Horus/Timaeus dragon fusion, it breathes Black Fire what more do you want? Also it is a reference to something, can you guess what it is? lol Cyber cookies for all who can guess what the reference comes from! G'NIGHT EVERYBODY!


	7. 7: The Defeat of the False One part 1

Light of the Lost Chapter 7: Reunion! The Defeat of the False One Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Yugi would be dating the Dark Magician Girl. Yeah.

(chapter start)

As the two Duelists, Rapael and Yugi, left Kaiba Land, another figure approached after having an unusual Beginning to her day. This particular figure's name was Yoko Ankoku Mouto; Yugi's cousin on his father's side. (Sorry Egypt, but sister didn't seem to fit the situation here.) She had arrived after gaining one of the infamous Egyptian God cards. Not to mention it happened after a very interesting vision which caused her to look for her Dueling relative. This vision, of course was not at all a normal thing in this girl's life.

_Flashback Start_

_It was just half passed 4:00PM when 16-year-old Yoko made it home after a_ _day of school, and schooling her friends in duel monsters. She always prided_ _herself in her Cyber Dragon Deck, knowing its contents to be as rare as_ _anything Seto Kaiba could dish out in a duel. Yet, despite her life, pranking_ _kids at school, and winning all state, even regional tournaments, she always_ _wanted to head for Japan to see her Cousin Yugi, who funny enough was the_ _current world champ. On this particular day, she decided to take a quick nap_ _before heading down to the store for supplies as her mother had asked since_ _she'd be out on business. All in all, she felt she wanted something exciting to_ _happen for once. As she put her head down on the pillow, she would certainly_ _find out just what could come of such thinking_.

_Yoko soon found herself in a purplish colored plain with the huge form of_ _Slifer the Sky Dragon looking down upon her. Normal people when faced_ _with this kind of thing would be scared or shocked. She, true to her character said, "COOL! Now that's what I call a dragon!" Needless to say, Slifer once_ _again showed, that even god monsters can fall on their faces in frustration at_ _times. _

_"__**Greetings young Yoko, I take it you know my identity?**__" the Egyptian_ _dragon asked. "DUH! You're one of Yugi's god cards, Slifer right? Man this is_ _too great! And here I was thinking I'd never get to see a god monster up close and personal. WOW!" was the response from the obviously happy duelist. _

_"__**I'm**_ _**afraid that the news I bring to you is not so good,**__" Slifer lamented as he_ _explained what Yugi has had to endure this past time. As he came to the part of_ _Yugi being the true Pharoah and needing help, she interupted in a cold voice._

_"That bastard of a mummy reject is going to feel pain. And if those dark freaks_ _want a piece of my cousin, then they can kiss my shinny metal ASS!" Slifer_ _merely looked at the girl as though she needed to be put down. "Uh, it's one of_ _my favorite quotes from a TV show I watch that I say when I'm really pissed. I kinda like_ _to imitate Bender. Eh, hehe." Once again, Slifer wondered if dealing with_ _such crazy mortals was really going to help matters, or just make them worse._

_"__**Right, then,**__" Slifer said still a little concious of the girls last statement._ "_**Anyway, since the gods have been freed from the false Pharoah's power, we**_ _**need powerful duelists to aid us in protecting and helping young Yugi.**__" _

_That_ _was as far as he gor before the young girl latched onto his tail saying, "You_ _got yourself a partner!" As if the god thought her...whatever she had was_ _contagious, he transported her back to her world to wake up, wondering what_ _kind of horrors that kid would put him through in the end. As Yoko woke up,_ _she looked at her deck seeing her new gods card sitting at the bottom. But she_ _wouldn't abuse such power just for fun while on a mission...right?_

_Oh well, at least she was bored no longer._

_Flashback end_

That had been 12 hours ago, after which, she hopped the nearest fight for Domino Japan and sought Raphael's place. After questioning the servants, she learned they'd gone to Kaiba Land and followed and caught up just in time to see them exit. What happens next should be no surprise, right.

"YUGI!" called a fast moving human torpedo, which was streaming toward our wayward duelist. At least Raphael had enough sense to stand a fair distance away as said projectile pulled it's intended target into a major glomp.

"I..I..it's g..gr..grea..t t.. s..see you too, Y..yo..ko..-chan," wheezed little Yugi as he was rapidly being strangled by his cousin's standard hello glomp, 50 percent strength.

"Yugi-kun!" the girl beamed at her beloved cousin as his face regained some color, " It's been too long! Though time odviously left someone short-handed," She added with a giggle.

'And here come the short jokes,' Yugi thought as he saw his weird relative look him up and down, 'next come the comments on fashion.'

"Oh Yugi! This outfit just doesn't work with your frame, and what's with the bedhead, I've told you for years to let it down. It just doen't do to…"

"…Look like a migit porcupine at age 16. I know, I know," Yugi seemlessly filled in his age as she normally did about his style only ever changing his age with the same argument for years.

"Humf!" the girl pouted with her bottem lip quivering in an invincible puppy dog pout that always seemed impossible for any human to pull off. "Yugi," she whimpered," is that all you have to say, even after I traveled all this way just to see you?" The tears at the corner of her eyes were a nice touch as well. Needless to

say Yugi nearly crumbled at the sight that only his cousins antics could possibly cause. "Plus, I have a surprise friend to show you," she added as she whipped out a card we all know and love.

"SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" Yugi exclaimed with enough force to put most opera singers to shame.

"Wow, Yugi," Raphael said in a monotone as he massaged his ears, "couldn't have cranked up the decibel more? I think a few of the Americans and British missed that." Needless to say,

Yugi had a neon blush after the comment but still had to ask.

"Yoko, how did you get Slifer?" Yugi asked.

"I got the card after he said you were the real Pharaoh and I had to help you against a new enemy," the girl responded with a blinding smile. As they processed this info, a familiar group of voices drifted their way.

"So I says tahim, git of my doughnut yah rarehunta freak," this comment said by a bad New York accented kid whom we all know as Joey Wheeler. As a matter of fact, the entire gang seemed to turn the corner, happening upon the reunion. Silence rained

as old faces met for the first time in a while.

Yoko's expression turned cold. Raphael adopted a scowl he wore in contempt of the Pharoah and his groupies. Yugi, strangely enough, seemed almost unphased, if you ignored his fist currling so tight, blood started to flow.

"Yugi?" an uncertain Tea asked as she stepped forward from the group. Yugi stepped back in response as his cousin moved between them.

"What do **you** guys want?! Haven't you hurt my cousin **enough?!**" said Yoko in a voiced that promised tortures the likes of which made the Shadow Realm look like paradise by comparison.

The others seemed contemplative as Joey spied something in Yoko's hand. "HEY, wha are you doin' with Slifer?" he demanded as he recognized that card.

"Not the you assholes deserve to know, but for your information, I was chosen to use to and protect Yugi. Now that that ancient fossils power over the gods is broken, I and 2 others will be gifted with their power and charged to guard the true Pharaoh behind me, she said, more and a hint of steel in her voice.

"Yugi? Pharoah? Is this some kind of joke?" Called Tristen as he walked up to the front of the pack.

**WHAM!**

Tristan's comment earned him a one way ticket into the nearest wall, courtesy of Raphael.

"Any one else want to crack a whitty remark," he said daring any to speak out.

"I don't know what this is all about," Yami said in his usual tone," but only I can use a god card properly, now stop this nonsense and hand it over."

Yoko began to chuckle darkly," You want my card, you'll have to duel me for it. If I win, you assholes must stay out of our lives. And just to be sporting, I won't even use my god card in my deck."

This did little but make the ancient spirit-made-flesh cock his normal grin in place. "Very well, the winner walks

away with a god, but remember who you've just challenged," the cocky bastard said clicking his disk into place.

Just as Yoko was about to click her disk too, Yugi handed her a card. "For luck, Yoko," he said smiling at his cousin. "No big Yugi-kun," she said with a shrug and a shuffle," this guy's nothing but a dried up has-been compared to me." With no more delay, both players drew their cards and called out," DUEL!"

4000 Yoko

4000 Yami

"You're first, you ancient relic," said Yoko as she waited for Yami to begin.

"Alright, you were warned," said the former ruler of Egypt. "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior, in attack mode (1400Atk/1700Def). I'll also set one card facedown, your move."

Yoko had a stern look on her face that not even Kaiba could use on his best(_worst_) day. "My move, and it starts with Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your set card." This followed with the loss of Magic Cylinders for Yami. " Next I'll summon one of my favorite monsters, Cyber Dragon! In attack mode!

(2100Atk/1600Def) A monster mechanical dragon with no arms or legs appeared on the field.

"Wait," Joey called," You need to sacrifice a monster to summon a level 5 monster!"

"Not my Cyber Dragon," Yoko informed. "As long as my

enemy has one monster and I have none, I can special summon it to the field right away. Moving right along, I'll play cost down next, and discard another Cyber Dragon, so I can summon yet another to the field." That said, another monster like the first appeared. Both having a hungry look in their red metal eyes.

Alpha seemed to know it's impending doom as it started to whine and shiver. "Now! Cyber Dragon #1 attack Alpha with Strident Blast!" This caused the dragon to destroy the warrior with a beam of concentrated light.

4000 Yoko

3300 Yami

"I'm not done yet, next up is my second for a direct attack!" The next the charged, throwing Yami clear off his feet from the impact.

4000 Yoko

1200 Yami

"Next, I'll play Polymerization, to fuse them together to form, Cyber Twin

Dragon!" (2800Atk/1800Def) This new fusions roar made the entire old gang feel like steel was scraped on their bones. "I'll also set 1 down card, your turn." Yoko finished in no uncertain terms.

This seemed to overwhelm Yugi's former dark half, as he was staring down not just an angry duelist, a monster that had power to rival a Blue Eyes. Yet, both players knew this game was just getting started.

Chapter End

AN: If you're wondering what Yoko looks like she looks like Rui from Pokemon Colosseum. Kudos to Kirit0 SAO for correctly guessing the what the reference in the last chapter was. Next time the duel between Yoko and Atem rages on. What was the card Yugi gave Yoko to use in this duel? Find out next chapter!


	8. 8: The Defeat of the False One part 2

Chapter 8: Reunion! Defeat of the False One Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (as if I haven't said it enough)

Chapter Start

Things certainly were intense right from the start. Yoko, Yugi's recently returned cousin, has begun a duel with reigning champ/asshole Atem, recently revived ex-pharaoh of Egypt. To say Yoko has pulled out all the stops in this duel would be an understatement. As of now, Yami has 4 cards in his hand and nothing on the field, While Yoko has no cards in her hand, one facedown Spell or Trap, and one of her signature cards Cyber Twin Dragon (2800Atk/2000Def) on the field.

However, Yugi seems anything but cheerful right now. 'Yoko may have a strong lead on Atem now, but he has gotten out of tougher binds in the past, and Yoko may not be able to hold out,' thought our spikey haired hero thought. 'That is unless she draws the card I gave her before the duel. I just hope she can use it.'

LP: 4000 Yoko

LP: 1200 Atem

Atem smirked as he drew his next card, "My, my, you certainly have spunk kid. But, sadly, you can't beat the true king of games. There can only be one true pharaoh and your looking at him." As he turned to look at her expression, he was shocked to see her goofing off at Yugi, as he sweat dropped thinking about what he just said about looking at the _true _pharaoh. He shook it off however and began his turn,

"First I'll play Monster Reborn, to bring back Alpha the Magnet Warrior! (1400Atk/1700Def) Next comes a spell card called Reasoning, when it is played, you call a number. If the first monster I take from my deck has that many stars, it goes straight to the graveyard, but if you guess wrong, then it is summoned to the field."

Yoko mearly gave her best death glare and growled, "Seven," looking at him with murderous intent.

Atem mearly slid the top card off his deck and smirked, "Wrong, I now call Gamma the Magnet Worrior(1500Atk/1800Def) to the field!"

His second magnet headed monster took its place beside the first. "Now," Atem said with little hidden arrogance, " I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700Atk/1600Def) to the field, and now your end begins, for I offer all three to special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

* * *

Valkyrion the Magna Warrior is a level 8 Earth Attribute Rock effect monster with 3500 ATK and 3850 DEF.

* * *

To special summon this card you must send Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, and Gamma the Magnet Warrior to the graveyard from your hand or field. By sacrificing this card, you may special summon the 3 Magnet Warriors from your Graveyard.

The three magnetic forms started to break apart at his command and the parts soon connected into one of the most powerful monsters in Atem's arsenal. "Now my Magna warrior, ATTACK WITH MAGNA SWORD!" The sword wielding creature flew straight at the weaker dragon while Yoko chuckled humorlessly.

"You think I'm defeated that easily, well think again! Face-down card open, De-Fusion, which separates my dragon back into 2 Cyber Dragons(2100Atk/1600Def)x2) while your Magna warrior's attack fails!"

Atem stuttered at the audacity of this child, though he knew he could bring her down in a matter of turns. "I'll end my turn with one face-down card!" the ex-pharaoh announce moodily.

(P.S. If your wondering later, Valkierion was summoned from Atem's deck, not his hand. It will explain if you watch the hand card count.)

"MY turn then, DRAW!" Yoko nearly yelled drawing from her deck. A smile soon lit up her features, "My next card is called Card of Demise, it lets me draw up to five cards, but I lose my entire hand after five turns. Though I may only need one or two to beat you, three at most," a cocky grin on her face that Yugi knew all too well. 'Maybe she can beat Atem!' Yugi thought smiling, 'cause after Yoko smiles like that, you know that your time is up.'

" Now comes a spell card called Cyber Blueprints! When this is on the field, I can use it in place of a Cyber Dragon for any effect, so I'll play my next Polymerization card, fusing all three

together!" As this happened, all three cards swirlled untill something looking very much like a mechanical Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon emerged. "Now say hello to

Cyber End Dragon!"

* * *

Cyber End Dragon is a level 10 Light Attribute Machine Type fusion monster with 4000 ATK and 2800 DEF.

When this card attacks a Monster in defense position, your opponent takes battle damage equal to the difference between the ATK of this card and the DEF of the defending monster

* * *

"And while I'm at it, I'll play Cold Wave, which prevents us from using any spell or trap cards 'till my next turn." Ice soon encased Atem's set card, his eyes widening. "Now Cyber End Dragon, attack with Ultimate Evolution Burst!" The scene was like watching Kaiba's best monster attack, yet even with lower attack points, the blast still knocked a certain Egyptian for a loop!

LP: 4000 Yoko

LP: 0700 Atem

"After that, I'm done for the turn," Yoko swirled in place striking a victory pose, and waving wildly at Yugi.

'Well,' Atem thought, 'This will be more difficult then I thought. It's barely my third turn, and I'm down to 700 life points already. I can turn this around, but I'll need my face-down card first, so for now.'

Atem drew his next card and smirked, "I may not be able to out

muscle your dragon, but I can keep it from attacking with this, The Swords of Revealing Light!" Magical sword made of light now surrounded Cyber End Dragon, the mighty beat unable to free itself, regardless of it's struggle. "I'll simply end my turn," the so-called champ said looking rather smug.

(For the sake of argument, let's just say Cold Wave will count only for cards already on the field this duel.)

Yoko, however, did not waver in her smirk. "If that's all you can do, then I can tell you lost your better half when abandoning my cousin," Yoko said coldly though her smile remained neutral. "It's time to end this, DRAW!" A look at the card was all Yoko needed.

'Looks like Yugi's card won't get it's turn, oh well,' Yoko thought mentally grinning. 'Still, a win's a win, and now that fossil will taste defeat.'

"My next card is one you'll really get a kick out of, my Heavy Storm spell card, all your spell and trap cards are gone!" A huge storm seemed to pick up out of nowhere, heading straight for Atem's set cards. "Not going to happen, little girl," Atem said as his face-down card opened, "I'll play a card worthy of my heritage, Curse of Anubis!" Yoko gasped as the spectral head of the god appeared in purple smoke. "All I do," Atem stated, savoring his moment of triumph, "is discard one card from my hand. Then, your card that could have destroyed my spell is negated. After that, I select one monster on your field and destroy it, taking that many life points from you!"

Yoko had other plans though, "I had a feeling you had something like that, so I play the quick-play spell, My Body As A Shield, by sacrificing 1500 life points, I can save my dear dragon." Suddenly, Yoko shot out to the dueling field and took Anubis's head in the chest, as her life pionts dropped.

LP 2500 Yoko

LP 0700 Atem

"Now, moving on, I'll play my last card Face-down and end my turn," Yoko said still feeling an ache after the blow from Atem's trap. Atem, however, drew and was sporting the grin that spelled doom for almost every duelist he's ever fought against. "It's been fun kid," Atem said, "but all good things must come to an end. I now play my Pot Of Greed spell and draw two cards." After he drew he took the second drawn card and played it, " You will soon know fear, for I now play my own De-Fusion, separating your dragon."

With that, the three-headed beast became two Cyber Dragons and Cyber Blue Prints. "Finally, I'll end with my last down card." The ex-pharaoh then set his last card.

Naturally, Yoko was cautious as she drew, and drew the card Yugi gave her. 'No WAY!' Yoko screamed mentally doing her happy dance, 'I DREW IT! I DID IT! YES!'

However, she was aware that Atem looked way too smug. She mentally cursed since she had only her Jar of Greed trap set, but any bluff was a good one. She then said, almost bored, "I got nothin', I pass." The casual manner gave the others reason to start raising eyebrows.

Atem, though, could have taken it better as he drew. (_Now say it with me_, **HE'S**_**ANGRY**_!) "It's high time you learn your place, you brat!" Atem spat in rage, "My face-down card is Soul Exchange, So I'll Sacrifice your two Cyber dragons...," the two beasts vanished in twin cyclones, "..to summon my Dark Magician!"

* * *

(for those who don't know or don't remember…)

Dark Magician is a level 7 Dark Attribute Spellcaster Type Normal monster with 2500 ATK and 2100 DEF.

(if you know, good for you. If not this is just a reminder. Plus I wanted the Dark Magician to have his moment in the spotlight)

* * *

"Lucky for you, I can't attack the same turn it's summoned, your move."

This, to everyone's' surprise, got Yoko very angry yet her glare was not at Atem, but at his monster. Who, to those who looked closely, seemed almost depressed if not downright sad. Yugi, in spite of himself, felt his heart go out to the monster, remembering the times he called upon it himself, even becoming it during his first shadow duel with the evil Bakura.

Yoko, however, seemed to glare at the monster conveying a silent message, 'You chose to serve the wrong pharaoh buster, and now your **both **gonna pay!'

As she drew, her facedown card opened, "I play Jar of Greed, to draw an extra card."

The draw was very good, to say the least. "I now play the magic card Dian Kato the Cure Master, which gives me 1000 life points."

LP 3700 Yoko

LP 0700 Atem

"Next, is the card that Valentine uses, and really cleans up the act, Harpies' Feather Duster! So you loose your swords a turn early," Yoko said grinning like the cat that caught the canary. "And now comes a card given to me by Yugi, I call upon, THE FANG OF CRITIAS!"

(Start Critias Theme)

Instantly, the dragon in question appeared on the field as imposing as ever. Atem stared in shock as one of the dragons that he used to command became his newest obstacle.

"But that's just the begining," Yoko continued, "Now I'll fuse Critias with Cyber Blueprints to form..." The two forms blurred until a mechanized version of Critias emerged. "...Cyber Legend Dragon!

* * *

Cyber Legend Dragon is a level 8 Light Attribute Machine Effect monster with 2500 ATK and 2500 DEF.

By removing cards from play (also known as banishing) with "Cyber" in its name from your graveyard, the ATK of this card gains 500 ATK for each card banished.

* * *

And you'll just love its ability, for by removing cards with Cyber in their name from my graveyard from play, I can gain 500 extra attack points for my monster!"

Suddenly the ghost forms of the three Cyber Dragons, Cyber Twin Dragon, and Cyber Blueprints rose from her graveyard. Each turned into a shining ball of energy and was absorbed into the Sapphire on the Dragon's head (Cyber Legend Dragon/ ATK: 5000). Making Atem turned a pale white, while the Dark Magician smiled sadly.

"Now! Cyber Legend Dragon! Attack with Electron Blast!"

To say the blast was impressive was an under-statement. After a blinding flash that caused the duel disks' holo-generators to be stressed to the max, the dust cleared as one figure remained standing.

LP 3700 Yoko

LP 0000 Atem

Flashing a victory sign, the last of Yoko's energy was spent as she collapsed into her cousin's waiting arms. "That'll teach the old fossil not to fuck with family," Yoko said in a weak, yet upbeat tone as Yugi looked on with a proud grin on his face.

"Yup," he responded, "he'd better not, cause nobody messes with **our **family," flashing Raphael a smile. Raphael, smiling gently, knelt down and scooped up Yoko. Then, with Yugi following, left the grounds of the duel without so much as a backwards glance.

Chapter end

AN: Well there you have it, Atem is defeated (for now anyway, I still have plans for the has-been and his flunkies). Next time the wielder of Obelisk will be revealed. As for Ra…that'll be later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. 9: Mana's Tears

Light of the Lost Chapter 9: Mana's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (or anything else I might reference in this story)

Chapter Start

Meanwhile, in a place rarely visited in the Yu-Gi-Oh World. A place those who know of the Dartz saga call, The Realm Of Beasts, we find two particular magicians we should all be familiar with. I am referring to Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, of course.

But for those that don't know their former human incarnations; Mahado, the priest that bore the Millennium Ring in ancient times, and Mana, Atem's childhood playmate and apprentice to Mahado, here is a brief sum-up: Mahado became the Dark Magician when, in his struggle to defeat Thief Bakura's monster Diabound, he fused his soul with his spirit monster, which made him like the creatures of the realm. This, with his vast mystical knowledge, allowed him a place in that world, even though he was originally human.

Mana, however, brought forth her power to defend her friend Atem. Like Mahado, she too fell, yet how she too became one with her spirit monster is something there is little known about. All that is certain is that she was a sort of ambassador to the pharaoh when the Legendary Dragons had to be awakened in the first place.

Anyway, we now see these two people, standing in the Castle that once housed the Dragons of Atlantis. Mahado comforts Mana, who cries for what her old friend has become. Though, he too, feels much remorse and betrayal at Atem's actions.

'My Pharoah,' Mahado thought as he held his dear pupil, 'what has caused you to be this way. I swore my soul was your eternal servant, but could you have been false from the start?'

Mana, however, thinks in a different way, 'No! How could Yugi be abandoned like that? Has he not earned his friend's respect? Has he not risked his very soul time and again? And, what is his reward? Betrayal, neglect, and burdens to add upon his already heavy heart.'

Mana's sobs begin to steady, as dose her resolve. "Master," Mana says in a small voice to Mahado.

"What is it Mana," Mahado asks in a soft tone.

"I cannot continue to serve Atem any longer!" she shouts, rising up in anger while Mahado seems bewildered.

"Why do you say such things?" Mahado askes in shock, "He is our Pharaoh, we swore an oath..."

"NO Mahado!" Mana yells at her old mentor, "That person is not

the TRUE Pharaoh! Have you forgotten so easily what happened

when he played that cursed Seal?"

Needless to say, Mahado had not forgotten, yet he pressed on. "I thought we put that behind us," he said not loosing his calm

tone. "He was not himself, so he really did nothing of his own accord."

Mana shook in anger as she looked into the eyes of one of the few people she had counted as a loved one in her life. "OPEN YOUR EYES! Yes I tried to forgive, yet you've seen him like this before. Without Yugi as his little voice to keep him from screwing up, he is as bad as a spoiled brat Bakura accused him of being!"

Now, that comment hit home. In all his years, Mahado never forgot the day he lost his mortal life. Bakura would always be a sore spot for him. Yet, this was a truth he could not escape. Mahado admitted that, without the new young Pharaoh, Atem would have been doing far more rash things than he did 'till their separation. What he could not understand was why Mana, who was Atem's friend for so long, would now denounce him so readily.

"Why?" was all the spellcaster could say at this point.

Mana, tears spilling from her face again, told him point blank, "Would the Atem we knew hurt someone as pure as Yugi? Tell me Mahado, can you not see that this modern boy was all that we once knew and loved of Atem given flesh? Even now, with those friends and family he has left, his heart is broken. And he will be unable to handle the trials to come, without our help."

Mahado, for all his loyalty, all his wisdom and knowledge, saw no counterpoint to this. Now he too admitted that, no matter what he wanted to believe, Atem had crossed the line. All he could do, was let the truth sink in, as Mana's sobs continued to echo through the halls of the great castle.

Suddenly, a purple fog surrounds the two, and the form of Obelisk the Tormentor, rises into the castle. Naturally, both mages bow to the very powerful being that has arrived.

"_**Rise, mages Mahado and Mana of Earth,**_" the great being said to them. "_**Do you truly seek to help the true pharoah, now in his time of dire**_

_**need?**_"

Mana was quick to answer the divine being, "Yes, great one. I wish to aid Yugi, and to help him bear the burden he carries on his shoulders,_ and in his_ _heart_," she added softly, yet the god had hearing that would put most creatures to shame.

"_**And you mage, you swore to serve the false one Atem for eternity, such**_ _**a vow cannot be broken easily," **_the blue god continued looking at Mahado.

While said mage looked back, he spoke words that were laden with sorrow, "I know the consequences of my vow, yet Mana is under no such restriction. I ask she return to the mortal Realm at the boy pharaoh's side, to aid him as I cannot."

Mana could hardly believe her ears. Mahado would have her return? Yet that was not possible, right?

"_**Well sorceress, will you do this? Will you forsake your**_ _**power, to fight along side the Pharaoh, and help bear the weight of the**_ _**world?" **_the giant asked.

Mana knew her answer, as did both others present, "Yes, mighty lord. I will do whatever it takes to help him."

This, for those who can see it, made the great god smile, though whether you'd piss your pants seeing this is entirely up for you to decide. "_**Very well. I shall grant this to you on one**_ _**condition,**_" the patron of earth stated. Mana was ready for any request, anything to help Yugi. "_**When you go to earth, you shall bear my card in that world. As my**_ _**avatar, you along with the others the boy holds dear may summon my power to**_ _**defend him and defeat the new enemy.**_"

Mana, while understandably shocked at the request, heard Mahado ask, "Who is this new enemy the boy pharaoh must face?"

Obelisk mearly stared at him saying, "_**This foe is more ancient than Atlantis,**_ _**older than the nations of men. Back in the days these beings, more fantastic**_ _**and terrible than what we know now, roamed the earth. This enemy is from**_ _**the time when the Darkness Realm, the true realm of shadows, was open, and**_ _**all manner of being crossed i and out of the worlds at will. At the time, my**_ _**brethren and I were but children compared to their power, and to this day**_ _**could never hope to match them. Yet, the power and fate of the true pharaoh intertwines with the power that can save us from this terrible menace. Sadly,**_ _**though, many lives will be lost before this battle may see a true end."**_

The two mages simply nodded their understanding as Obelisk gestured to Mana. "_**Come child,**_" he said pointing to the fog's center. "_**You must pass through the**_ _**gate to the realm of mortals. Upon arrival, you shall have essentials and a**_ _**remnant of your power, so as to assure the boy pharaoh you are indeed who**_ _**you claim to be.**_"

Mana nodded and strode forward to the gate, knowing this was the last time she would see what was home for over 3 millenia. Mana suddenly shot at Mahado, giving him the mother of all bear hugs. "I'll miss you master," she said quietly, tears threatening once again to overtake her.

Mahado simply gave her an encouraging smile and said, "Worry not Mana, your place is with the new pharaoh. Live your life without regrets, " he leaned close and whispered, "_for the_ _both of us_." Mana turned back to the portal waving farewell to her long time teacher and friend. As the portal closed, the god of earth also vanished, leaving Mahado alone to watch over the realm to which he was bound.

**End Chapter**


	10. 10: Mana vs Raph part 1: Spell Play

LOTL Chapter 10: Mana vs Raph part 1: Spell Play

At 7:00 AM we find Yoko just waking up in Raphael's huge guest room. Now, Yoko is far from a morning person. So, when Raphael and Yugi are at the table and see her come in, they are understandably shocked. In place of the peppy and energetic girl they met last night, they see someone that could be cast as a zombie. That is, of course, she needed no make-up for the part.

"...coffee...," she is heard muttering as she approaches a fresh pot of the stuff. Not even pausing to add anything to it, she downs the stuff at a rate most would think unbearable.

Yugi seemed less surprised about how Yoko drank the coffee, than he was about Yoko drinking it black. 'She really must be out of it this morning,' Yugi thought. 'She may not have fully recovered from last night's duel.'

As soon as Yugi finished his thought, he notices Raphael staring at his cousin in utter astonishment. "Don't worry Raphael," Yugi says with a smile. "Yoko's just not human in the morning 'till she's had some coffee." Raphael only nods, wondering just what other strange things there were to learn about Yugi's cousin.

Meanwhile, we join a certain spellcaster, on her way to find her new charge. 'I just don't get how humans today can stand living in such close quarters,' were Mana's thoughts, as she trudged through Domino City in her new outfit. Obelisk had admirable taste for an ancient god, choosing standard blue jeans, white and black sneakers, pink tank-top, with a blue jean jacket to match. Around her hips was a belt with a deck box, currently holding her duel monster cards. Her backpack, which carried her change of cloths, money, and custom duel disk, was pink as well.

Mana, however, was having a hard time finding Yugi's current accommodations. "Excuse me," Mana asked a passing man, "Would you know the location of Yugi Mouto?"

"Yugi Mouto...mouto...," the person said.

While he was thinking, Mana took the time to examine this person of the 21st century. He wasn't very notable; he was just an average youth, about 17 years of age, with Orange hair, greyish eyes, pale skin, wearing black and red workout clothes with black and red jacket over it all.

'This one seems to like those two colors,' Mana thought to herself, until the person in question brought her back to reality.

"Now that you mention it," the person said, "I saw someone that looked like Yugi Mouto around Raphael's place. He's a rich guy that worked for Paradias Corporation before it went under. In addition, his family was well known in the community for their wealth and generosity."

"Could you tell me where to find them?" Mana asked with poorly hidden glee.

"Sure," the guy shrugged, "the place is two blocks down and the only building that looks like a mansion."

"Thank you sir," Mana said bowing thankfully. And with that, she was off to find her pharaoh. She didn't notice when the man seemed to smile in a knowing way and disappear into the crowd.

Some time later, Yoko was back to her normal self. This meant one thing for poor Yugi...makeover. Raphael, wisely in his humble opinion, ran for his life when Yoko uttered that ... that... word.

'I'm really glad I'm not Yugi right now,' Raphael thought reading in his study. 'She is a nice kid and all, but with the way she acts...'"UHH" The thought was too much for him. He waited instead for what would emerge from Yugi's room. He was reading his paper for what seemed like hours before the door opened. The next thing he saw was Yugi, in an admittedly good outfit. Instead of the modified school uniform, he wore faded blue jeans, a dark red tank-top, and black leather duster, complete with belt which had his deck box attached, his new duel disk on, and a pair of steel-toed combat boots. All in all, the boots made Yugi look a couple inches taller, and he gave off a tougher look, a look that was ruined by his sheepish smile and nervous expression.

"So, do I look alright?" questioned the boy as his friend took in his appearance.

"Actually yes, I gotta admit it's an improvement," Raphael said appraisingly as Yoko took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, your too kind," she began to rant as though accepting an award. "I'd like to thank the academy, and all the little people who made this rather dificult project possible." (Yugi sweatdropped at the little comment.) "Admittedly, my subject still needs to grow into it. I'm still sure this new look will inspire a whole new sensation."

Both Yugi and Raphael shared a quick face-vault until Raphael chose to comment. "I have to agree, it is a good look. All you have to do is gain confidence and there won't be anyone that will take you lightly ever again."

Raphael's comment made Yugi blush; "I just don't know about the confidence. I've always been more of the quiet type."

Yoko began to shake her head, "Come on, ya goof. You know that speech you're always giving about believing in yourself? Well, that applies to life as well. It's a little something called confidence, and with us behind you and your track record...wait, I take it back, it's a lost cause," Yoko finished, turning, to hide a sly grin.

Yugi, for his part, looked flustered, "What do you mean, 'lost cause'? I can be just as confident as the next guy!" Yugi yelled, clearly not grasping the situation.

"Well then mister 'I'm-so-confident', how about you duel old Raph there, and we'll see just how you feel?" Yoko smirked.

Yugi was about to except when the door bell rang. Raphael, who'd been listening to the 2, went to see who it was. Yugi was just behind, and opening the door, he saw a familiar duel monster in regular clothes.

Mana, for her part, just stared at the one called Yugi. He was just how she remembered seeing him last during the Dartz incident. Yet, there was a sadness in his eyes, a sort of broken spirit that her heart cried out to. Much to the 2 men's astonishment, the strange girl launched herself at Yugi, knocking over Raphael in the process. Yugi, while in a glomp that was as strong as his cousin's if not stronger, couldn't figure out what she was doing here.

"Yugi-kun!" Mana exclaimed," it is so good to see you again. I have wanted to come here sooner, but I was delayed, ohcanyoueverforgiveme!" the last part being spoken so fast, Yugi could not make heads or tails of it. Then again, it could be that the glomp was keeping him from breathing, causing the confusion.

Raphael tapped her shoulder and said," I don't think blue is a healthy color," which caused Mana to go _eep!_ and release Yugi.

As he gasped for breath, Yugi managed to ask, "..._gasp_... How are.._gasp_... you here?"

Mana simply smiled and said, "The great Obelisk, as you know him here, has made me his avatar to the human world, and has given me the chance to be your guardian."

She was then met by a curious Yoko, who looked her over as though inspecting a wreaked car, which she did, from time to time. "How could a Dark Magician Girl hologram be so life-like," she wondered out loud, poking Mana and touching the fabric of her outfit." Is this some kinda new holo-gear, and how was the image altered?"

Needless to say, Mana was not liking those comments, as indicated by the tic mark on her head. "For your information, my name is Mana. As for being a hologram, I'm not; I'm flesh and blood. Just like you and Master Yugi," she countered, satisfied with her explanation.

"Well then, take a seat. Raph and Yugi were just about to duel and..."

"WHAT!" Mana screeched in disbelief, "This, this, lowly COMMONER sees fit to challenge my PHARAOH?"

Raphael, who hadn't even agreed to the duel, still took offense to the comment, "I'll have you know the challenge wasn't issued by me. Though we were going to play..."

"I've heard enough!" the spellcaster-turned-human exclaimed in righteous fury, "I shall not allow my pharaoh to sully his hands or waist his skills on such an unworthy opponent!"

Needless to say, Yugi felt too stunned to say anything as Yoko dragged him to the couch to watch the impending fight on the sidelines.

"Last I checked miss," Raphael shot back with a sneer," I beat that bag of bones Atem, and he never really beat me, I just let him win. So technically, I'm better, at least better than Yugi's former dark."

Mana was fuming at the boldness of this meager duelist. Sure he had a strong bond with his deck, but to claim he was worthy of dueling Yugi? It was preposterous, "I then challenge you to a duel, the looser submits to the winners request."

Raphael just shrugged in response, "Have it your way, just don't start crying when you loose." With that, they both took out their custom disks, Raphael's looking like Jack Atlas's Duel Disk (from 5ds) but with golden around the life point counter and was angel white with feather design on the playing field extension. Meanwhile, Mana's resembled a regular duel disk save the blue color and horn-like spikes at the sides of the life counter.

Yugi finally rose from his stupor and tried to speak out against the duel. Yoko, however, hushed him and said, "Come on, you know what grandpa used to say, 'True duelists speak with their cards, rather than words.' If anything, this might cause them to become friendly, plus I could use some entertainment." Yugi simply sat back down, wondering when his cousin would grow up.

The two combatants shuffled their decks and began, "Duel!"

The two started by drawing five cards from their decks, fanning them out before each other. "Why don't you go first, little miss," Raphael said with a bit of bite in his voice.

"Very well, commoner, draw!" Mana called drawing her card into her hand in a graceful arch.

4000 Mana

4000 Raphael

"I now start with Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!"

Skilled Dark Magician is a Level 4 Dark Attribute Spellcaster type effect monster with 1900 ATK and 1700 DEF. (effect will be explained later on :3)

Then I'll play Pot of Greed, to draw 2 more cards." With this, a counter started glowing on Mana's monster. "Following that, I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Mana, for her part looked rather pleased at herself, with her first turn done.

"My move now, princess, and I summon Back-up Guardian, in defense mode (500Atk/2200Def), and I'll equip it with Rod of Silence - Kay-est. This will increase its defense strength by 800, making it 3000 defense points strong."

While Raphael did this, another token lit up on Mana's monster, though Raphael seemed unaware. "Finally, I set two cards as well, and end my turn."

Mana, as she began her turn, was giggling at Raphael. "I seem to have missed the joke," he said in monotone.

"The joke's on you, fool. I play the spell Reasoning, so you have to guess a number, and if the top monster on my deck is that level, than it goes to the graveyard. However, if you're wrong..."

"Yeah, yeah, it comes to the field. I saw Atem use the same lame card, and like Yoko, I choose level 7 as my guess."

Mana, now truly annoyed, picked up the card and shook her head, "Sorry, no dice, here comes...well...me!" As she put her Dark Magician Girl card on her disk in attack mode.

Dark Magician Girl is a Level 6 Dark Attribute Spellcaster type effect monster with 2000 ATK and 1700 DEF.

For every "Dark Magician" and "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's graveyard, this monster gains 300 ATK

Following that, Mana's monster counterpart looked at Skilled Dark Magician as he began to glow. "Now," Mana said in a menacing tone," My Skilled Dark Magician is ready. You see, since 3 spell cards have been played while he's been on the field, he can now be sacrificed to summon my teacher's counterpart," she said, as she took a card from her deck and played it. "I call my master Mahado, or as you know him, Dark Magician, in attack mode." (2500Atk/2100Def).

The Dark Magician actually looked at Mana and her monster counterpart fondly, then looked disapprovingly at Raphael. But he turned his head sadly as he gazed at the face of his pharaoh's former vessel. He knew the boy's hurt, yet could do nothing but face Raphael in this duel.

"Next up is a spell that only works with Dark Magician called Thousand Knives, which destroys any face-up monster that I choose. So your Guardian is destroyed," Mana finished as the card's projectiles drew near.

"Activate face-down card, Guardian Force, which nullifies any spells when I have a guardian in play." Raphael's quick counter saved his monster.

Meanwhile, Mana seemed to seethe that her card was deflected so easily. "I guess I'll have to end my turn," she said reluctantly.

As Raphael drew, he called to his opponent, "Don't get cocky, 'cause with this next card, I'll not only defeat you, but show just how much my deck has improved since my duels with Atem." With this declaration, he held his new card in the air. What happened next, however, will be in the next chapter.

**End Chapter**


	11. 11: Mana vs Raph part 2: God's Fury

LOTL Chapter 11: Mana vs Raph part 2: God's Fury

We now return to the duel between our two competitors. First up is Mana, a recently revived girl from Egypt of 3000 BC who was previously in existence as the Dark Magician Girl. Facing her in this duel is Raphael, the only known duelist to defeat Atem in a fair duel aside from Yugi Mouto himself.

The current count is both players at 4000 life points. Mana has 4 cards in her hand, the Dark Magician Girl and the Dark Magician on the field in attack mode with 2 set spell or trap cards.

Raphael is sporting 3 cards in his hand, Back-up Guardian in defense mode equipped with Rod of Silence-Kayest, and one facedown card. The turn is now Raphael's as he announces his next play.

"Well I gotta hand it to ya," Raphael says sounding quietly amused, "You actually managed to get 2 turns without embarrassing yourself."

This comment was not received well by the spellcaster-turned-human, "And I suppose you'd be the expert on that!"

"I might have some observations on the subject," Raphael smirked at the red color the girl's face was becoming. "Besides, this next card is one I've wanted to use for a long time." This news had our spectators, ie. Yoko and Yugi, at the edge of their seats to see Raphael's next card. "This next move is a field spell card that comes straight from my past. I play Guardian Sanctuary!"

Flashback

_We quickly flashback to Raphael a few years ago. This is just after the ship_ _carrying Raphael and his family capsized. It was when he woke up that a_ _younger Raphael found himself on a deserted island with nothing but the_ _clothes on his back, and his cards. The time he spent on that island was rough,_ _and over the years he learned to survive and live on his own. Yet, it was_ _peaceful, and he grew his special bond with his deck there. In a way, the place_ _was a safe-haven from the world of man. One where he and his monsters grew_ _closer, and he always knew that it would be a safe haven for him._

Flashback end

"I've never heard of it," Mana said with a pout as Raphael slipped the card into the field-spell card slot.

"Well, Pegasus did make it for me when I returned from the island I was trapped on," Raphel replied as the hologram began to take effect. The duel seemed to be on a sandy beach on some island.

"My guess is it was a publicity stunt to further the game," Yoko said to Yugi quietly, while Yugi merely nodded his head, wondering why Raphael never used this card before.

"Just so you know, my sanctuary has a few abilities," Raphael said to the girl across from him. "One of which is that our graveyards cannot be accessed and no card effects can be activated from the graveyard or because of it." This visibly shook Mana, seeing as her monsters would really be gone if killed and she could not bring back her already destroyed monsters. "Also," Raphael continued, "Any card with Guardian in it's name is returned to the deck instead of heading to the graveyard."

To Yugi, this made alot of sense. Since Raphael hates having his monsters in the graveyard, this is the ideal alternative. "However," the former villain continued, "this great power comes with a price." This was something Mana really wanted to hear and, if possible, use to her advantage. "The downside to my spell is that only two of my monster zones may be in use at the same time. The other slots are the payment for the field." Raphael then smirked at his opponent, "But the thing is, as long as the weapon of a guardian I want to summon is in play, I can summon it regardless of it's other costs."

Naturally, Mana went a paler shade at this news. "And guess what," Raphael smirked, "I play my Gravity Axe-Grarl with my Back-Up Gardna!" An axe then fell into the guardian's remaining hand, increasing his attack strength (1000Atk/3000Def). "Next is one of my favorite Guardians coming to play," Raphael continued, "Say hello to Guardian Grarl!"

Guardian Grarl is a Level 5 Earth Attribute Dinosaur Type effect monster with 2500 ATK and 1000 DEF.

If this is the only card in your hand you may special summon this card to the field

"And as a bonus, I use the ability of my Back-Up Gardna to transfer Gravity Axe to Grarl, to increase his attack pionts." Now Raphael's Grarl had 3000Atk, and his Back-Up had 3000Def.

Mana's eyes were ready to bug out at the situation, 'Maybe I was a little hastey before.'

"Now, before Grarl attacks, I play this, Royal Decree," a trap with a castle wall was flipped up and started glowing. Raphael chuckled at Mana's confused expression, "Need an explanation, well this traps negates any traps aside from itself and is a permanent trap. So if those face-down cards were to save your monsters...,"

Mana got the point as she glared at her opposition. "Go ahead!" she yelled, getting angry with the current state of affairs. "Very well, Grarl! Attack Mana's Dark Magician with Gravity Axe!"

Rapheal's monster charged while Mana looked on in horror. Dark Magician, turning back and flashing Mana a sad smile leapt forward and met the attack halfway. Axe met staff as the Guardian and mage met in a struggle for dominance, which ended too soon as the famous monster disappeared in a shower of pieces. The display did not go unnoticed by either Yoko or Yugi, the later of which had tears in the corner of his eyes.

Yoko, however, was puzzled, ' Why did Dark Magician meet halfway like that? It didn't do that in my duel with Atem, so why now? Was it because of Mana somehow?'

Raphael: 4000

Mana: 3500

Mana, struggling with tears herself, was ready to make this upstart pay. 'Master Mahado, thank you for helping me. I won't let your sacrifice be for nothing.'

Squaring her shoulders, Mana drew her card and looked at it. "Alright," she said, her voice dripping venom, "you wanna play hard-ball, then here I come!" She started glowing in a way that was not normal for a human. "I now activate something you've probably never heard of Raphael, it's called Mages Calling!"

Mana's DMG and Mana herself started glowing while DMG started loosing attack points. "This is an ultra rare card, with only 3 made worldwide. It'd power works as I sacrifice half my life points and drain the attack strength of my current spellcaster on the field by the same amount!"

Raphael: 4000

Mana: 1750

DMG's attack strength also dropped, (Atk:0250/Def:1700) yet it seemed more determined than ever. "This, in turn allows me up to 2 special summons of any spellcasters in my hand in face-up attack position." She then took out Old Vindictive Magician and Aprentice Magician, and summoned them.

(Atk:0450/Def:0600) (Atk:0400/Def:600)

Raphael seemed puzzled by the move but Yugi suddenly was on his feet. 'No! She wouldn't!' Yugi screamed in his mind, though knowing it was the only answer.

Raphael, though, looked on as though he expected it all along. "So, your really gonna summon IT, eh?" he said as if talking about the weather, "I always wanted to take one on but never had my chance, 'till now."

(BEGIN EGYPTIAN GOD SUMMONING THEME!)

Mana, though, just grinned, "Wish granted then, I sacrifice my three monsters to summon this..." The three monsters vanished, leaving the sky over the island setting to darken with clouds blacker than the night. Lightning struck the center of the field as a great blue horned giant plated with stone of the same color rose to an unbelievable height. "I summon, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" Mana cried as the Egyptian god of earth had once again been brought to the plain of mortals.

Yugi suck to his knees as Yoko ran and sat beside him as he stared vacantly at the god wondering numbly, 'Why?'

Raphael, by contrast, looked like a kid at Christmas. "Well, let's see what the gods of Egypt can really do. Show me your power Mana!" Raphael called through the din of the winds that had picked up.

Mana smirked pointing at Grarl, "Obelisk, Fist of Fate!" The god obeyed and struck with a punch worthy of its divine class

rank. Raphael was sent backwards a few feet but remained standing.

(end Egyptian god card summoning theme)

Raphael: 3000

Mana: 1750

Yugi couldn't help looking in shock at what Mana had done. 'I know she wanted to win, but Obelisk is too powerful! I have to stop this..' "Mana! You have to.."

"Wait Yugi!" Raphael said towards his friend who shot him a worried glance. "I'm fine, to be honest i was hoping she'd play that card." Raphael uncrossed his arms showing a big smirk on his face, "Ever since the day I saw Obelisk played I knew I had to face it down. And don't mistaken me, I've had what I needed to take it down for a while now." Raphael looked down upon his deck and his voice became softer, "Ever since the Orichalcos incident, I realized my real power was limited by the seal. And when it was gone my monsters' true power came to me."

He looked at Yugi with gratitude in his eyes, "If it weren't for you, Yugi, I'd never be half of what I am today. So I want you to stand back and see just what your help has done for me and my deck."

Yugi, being touched by what his friend had said, didn't protest as Yoko dragged him back to his seat muttering something like, "men".

Mana was rather shocked at this. She had never figured this lone mortal to have such will and passion in his heart. Then again, she thought, she also used to be mortal, and a part of Yugi always was. So really, she shouldn't have been so surprised. Raphael began his turn by drawing his next card, though what we could only guess. "Well," he said holding up his card, "I play the Swords of Revealing Light, which stops even your god for a full 3 turns. Your turn."

Mana, surprisingly just nods as multiple swords of light rain down from the sky, restricting Obelisk's movement and earning a frustrated roar from said behemoth.

Mana then drew her card. "I pass, your move," she says glancing at her current hand.

Yoko was beginning to get antsy, and her pocket was glowing for some reason. Checking it, she saw her god card Slifer glowing softly, though she seemed oblivious as to what that could mean.

Raphael drew his next card and smiled at it. He motioned for Mana to take her turn, since he could still do nothing. Mana drew and said, "I'm curious to see what you have planned, I'll bring Blast magician into defence and end my turn." (Atk1400/Def1700)

Raph, didn't even blink as he drew his next card and held it up high, "I now play Legendary Sword-Ariatos, and equip it to my Back-Up Gardna!"

The sword of Raphael's favorite monster was now in the hands of his current defense. His monsters attack piont failed to rise though. "The power of my field spell is still in effect, which means Grarl is in my deck and I can summon the monster that will begin your god's downfall, I call Guardian Ariatos!"

Mana expected as much as the angelic guardian desended and stood next to Back-Up Gardna proudly. Later guardian hands the sword to the former and Ariatos brandishes it with a few quick swipes. "I'll end my turn there," Raphael finishes with a proud look at his monster.

Mana draws another card, and finds it to be Dark Magic Attack. Sighing, knowing it couldn't help she moves to pass, and the swords of light vanish. Obelisk stretches and roars in relief do to his newly restored freedom ready to attack next turn. Raphael, however, seems oblivious to the divinity. He simply focuses on his deck, seeming to draw not just from his deck, but from deep inside himself. A new rumbling and the clouds Obelisk brought with it seem to disperse. A light shines upon Raphael as he draws and Ariatos looks upon him with pride shining in her eyes.

Raphael speaks much like a certain king once did in ancient times, "Now I will show you power that I would have never earned if not for Yugi and my guardians. Behold, as I awaken the god entrusted to me, from my greatest monster..." he slams the spell card into his disk as bright light surround him and

his guardians. A cyclone of intense power comes from this seeming supreme summon as an ancient god has awakened once more at it's chosen's call.

Outside the manor, a hooded figure feels his god card, Ra, nearly burning his hand from the power it sensed. '..._So it begins_,' the figure thought as it melted into the shadows it stood in moments before.

Meanwhile, the cyclone of light dies down, and an incredible sight meets there eyes. Instead of seeing Raphael and some new monster, they see two white and gold armored humanoids. One of whom has the blade of Raphael's duel disk jutting from his strangely disk-like armguard. While the other looks like Ariatos, but has an aura of greater power and wisdom. And angel wings twice the span of the other, it was hard to miss that it seemed much more...well...divine. As the others gawked, Mana included, the duelist in armor spoke in a voice that held unheard power,

"**Behold, Steel Angel Ariatos!"**

**End Chapter**


End file.
